Dysfunctional
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: Minato's first impressions about his new team, Team 7, are a little sub-standard. Oneshot. Please read and review.


**_Author's Note:_** I know I should be working on 'Living Arrangements' but I couldn't resist! Well anyway, here's a lovely little fic from me about Minato's first impression of his team.

Dislcaimer: I do _not_ own Naruto.

* * *

Minato Namikaze stood on the rooftop of the academy, regarding the new students across from him with a mixture of curiosity and distaste. How they had given him the most dysfunctional team was beyond him but just by looking at his new 'brats' he could tell that they'd be nothing more than headaches and disappointments. Sure, he had a genius as a student but the genius was currently fighting with the not-so-elite Uchiha on the team while a small girl with long brown hair in pigtails was pushing against both their chests, trying to keep them apart. 

Minato cleared his throat, signalling that he wanted their attention and they immediately stopped the chaos. The three students sat in front of him; the genius on the right, the girl in the middle and the Uchiha on the left.

"Thank you. Now, I'm Minato and I will be your sensei for the next while. To get to know each other better, we will each go around, say our names and list a few of our hopes and ambitions for the future, likes and dislike; stuff like that, ok? I'll start. So as I said, my name is Minato. I grew up in a small family, achieved Jounin rank a few years ago, have a girlfriend and my dream is to be Hokage. Alright, now you guys start! You on the right; you're first."

The genius with silver-hair, who Minato was pretty sure was Hatake Sakumo's son, gave a snort and rolled his eyes. "Hatake Kakashi. Do you want us to tell you about ourselves or give you a whole biography?" he drawled. Minato glared at the boy for a little before remembering that he was supposed to enjoy and form bonds with his students, choosing to give a small smile instead.

"Now Kakashi, you can say as much or as little as you want."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like training. I dislike not training. I have no hopes or dreams," Kakashi deadpanned. "Why do we even have to do this? I know my team mates well enough already," he added.

'_Just a bright and pleasant little child, aren't you?'_ Minato thought about the boy before answering his question. "Well, it's nice to share things with each other and we should all try to get along. Don't think you know everything about them, there's probably a lot you don't know."

"I know enough," Kakashi assured him. "Like I know that that one," he pointed to Obito, "is nothing more than a loser who graduated solely because he has the Uchiha name."

"You want to start something?!" the Uchiha called back.

"Now, now boys, let's not fight," pleaded the girl in between them.

"What's your name?" Minato asked the girl.

"Ah, well," she seemed very shy, "my name's Rin. I like a lot of things: the colour purple, honest people, nice people, practical people, salty things, apples, sunny days, cherry blossom trees, spring, and my friends and family of course!"

Minato smiled sincerely for the first time that day; the girl seemed to be very genuine and polite, thus far striking him as his favourite student.

"I dislike murderers and people who disobey the rules. I also don't really like anything too chaotic or loud."

"Must mean you hate Obito," Kakashi snickered from the side.

Rin ignored him and continued, "I also don't like idiots who think too highly of themselves, insult and disrespect others," she gave a pointed look towards Kakashi, her face having lost its smile and replaced with a disapproving frown.

At this Kakashi shut up, his face turning sour. Rin smiled back at him affectionately, then continued on with her self-introduction. "I hope to one day become the best medic-nin in Konoha," she ended proudly.

"My my, big ambitions. Medic-nin is a very hard thing to achieve; it's a lot of work. What made you want to become a medic-nin?" Minato asked politely.

"Well," she responded, "to me, they seem like the most respectable of all shinobi. I mean it's easy to kill someone who's suffering, who's in trouble. It's a lot harder to save them."

Minato regarded the small girl before him with a smile. That had been the most thoughtful answer anyone had given for his or her reasoning. Even well known medic-nins sometimes had no clue why they'd gone into healing. It surprised him that such a young girl could already know the reason and have it be a good reason at that. Fairly pleased with her introduction, he turned expectantly to the last member of the team, awaiting his introduction.

The Uchiha child grinned at Minato. "I am Uchiha Obito of the Uchiha Clan! I like ramen, training, and Rin!" The girl next to him chuckled at his words. "I dislike the cold, warm milk and Kakashi! My dream is to become a hero and prove my worth to my clan!"

'_Pretty eccentric for an Uchiha,'_ were Minato's thoughts on the boy. He rather liked him though. Sure he was loud, obnoxious, and had the lowest grades in the history of the Uchiha clan, but he had this rather inspirational and people-person quality about him that the others seemed to lack.

Feeling more pleased with his team now than when he'd first seen them, Minato decided that they might not be very dysfunctional after all. All three seemed very intelligent and hard working, so maybe teaching them would be a pleasure. He had been lost in his thoughts about his new team, when something made him snap back to reality.

Rin had given a small yelp and when Minato looked at her to see what the issue was, he saw Kakashi and Obito punching each other in the face over Rin's back. The poor girl had gotten stuck between the two of them as she'd tried to keep them apart.

'_Well, at least they can be counted on to keep things interesting,' _Minato concluded with a sigh, narrowly dodging a kunai to the head that had been meant for Kakashi.


End file.
